Over or Not
by J. Rukawa
Summary: What happens when you found out your koibito has another koibito? What will you do when you have been betrayed? What will Hana do when Kaede ignores him for another man? So read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

My first Songfic...

Author: Jounochi Rukawa

Title: Over? or not...

Pairing: Sakuragi and Rukawa

Type: (type? oh god I had nothing to write.) Songfic

Comment: please enjoy...

Sakuragi was sitting on a bench in the park holding his present and was thinking about what he saw. He couldn't believe that Rukawa was with another guy. He was dating with other guy. He recalled...

(flashback)

Sakuragi was calling Rukawa's cellphone and he answered.

"Hey Kaede will you go out with me and watch movie or eat outside? Since it's a special day"

"Sorry Hana-kun but I've got loads of work, I'm at home doing my projects and assignments. Sorry can we just go out next time? Maybe tomorrow, yeah tomorow ok?"

"But today is our special day! Don't you know?"

"But I'm busy, I need to get this done."

"But..."

"Alright. Tonight meet you at the park by 7:00 pm, ok?"

"Yey! Promise?"

"Promise."

"Bye."

"Bye"

Then the phone was hung up. Sakuragi then decided to go out by himself and walk around to buy something for their 1st anniversary. He went to (1) Blue Magic and bought a very big bear holding a heart and written on the heart is I love you. As he was walking home, he saw Kaede outside a cofee shop drinking a cup of cofee, he decided to come near him but saw somebody went near him and kissed him on the lips, a smack. Then Kaede let the person sit down and they both talked. They were laughing and having fun, they were also helding each other's hands like both of them were lovers. Sakuragi felt that his own world begins to crumble, he decided to hid behind the wall and called Rukawa.

"Hello? Kaede-kun can we go out now? I miss you?"

"Hana, I told you I can't"

"Why?"

"I've got too many projects and assignments to finish. We can talk later."

Sakuragi peeped and looked at Kaede. Then tears came falling from his eyes. He sniffed a little.

"Hana? are you crying?"

"Kaede do well in your "project" "

"Thanks gotta go."

They both hang up. Sakuragi then passed by them.

(end of flashback)

It's nearly 7:00 pm and Kaede came.

"Hana-kun oh I missed you so much." Rukawa hugged Sakuragi, but Sakuragi did not even move a muscle.

"Hana are you alright?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yeah Hana-kun, very much."

"Indeed. Where were you?"

"At home."

"Will you promise me that you shall only love me?"

"I promise."

"But promises are meant to be brocken right?"

"No, I do promise that I will only love you."

"Do you know that I do not like people who lie, who lie continuously."

"Ok..." (unknowingly why Hanamichi was acting very strange)

Kaede then sat beside the teddy bear and asked.

"Is the teddy bear for me?"

"Do you know what is the date today?"

"I forgot sorry."

"It's alright because it does not mean anything to me now."

"Keep the teddy bear maybe you can use it for other purposes."

"Rukawa will you promise me something?"

"Sure." Kaede thought for himself that Hanamichi never called him Rukawa except when he is angry.

"Will you stop talking to me, stop seeing me, don't call me Hana-kun?"

"Why? I haven't done anything."

"Let's get this over shall we? You have already lied to me for several times already. You even forgot what today's date is?"

"But..."

"I'll tell you! You weren't at home!"

"What do you mean?"

"You were in a cofee shop, drinking a cup of cofee. Then a guy came near you and kissed you. You talked, laughed together and you were holding hands. Then you walked together and still held hands, you then cuddled each other publicly. Which I thought we never did. You kissed each other again. Do you know how much it hurts? You lied to me and I even caught you cheating on me? Why had you done such thing? I never cheated on you? I never ceased to care for you? Why had you gone in a relationship with me if only you would cheat on me? So I decided it's over! No more us ever again!"

Rukawa could not say anything.

"You did not think that I would find out right? Goodbye!"

Rukawa was still speechless. Sakuragi then walked away. Rukawa sat at the bench got the teddy bear and talked to it. "Sakuragi I'm so sorry! I really do love you. I do. I should not have gone out with that guy! I love you Hana-kun." Kaede then remembered what Sakuragi had said "Do you know what is the date today?" He took out his phone and looked at the date today? (2) "April 25. April 25! Our first Anniversary! How could I forget it!" Rukawa hugged the teddy bear tighter."I'm sorry Hana-kun but I will not loose hope of getting you back. I shall get you back and I will not commit the same mistake again!" Rukawa got home and quickly called the radio station, and requested "Over by Lindsey Lohan"

Sakuragi was at home listening to the radio when he heard " A song was requested by our dear listeners, he would like to dedicate it to his Hana-kun and had a message." I love you and I'm sorry please forgive me I did not mean to hurt you. I'm sorry that I forgot this special day of ours. Please forgive me." So here is Over by Lindsey Lohan and to Hana-kun talk it over and maybe you can clear things up ok!"

"Over"

I watched the walls around me crumble But its not like I won't build them up again So here's your last chance for redemption So take it while it lasts because it will end And my tears are turning into time I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye

Chorus  
I cant live without you Can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly Tell me that its over Because the world is spinning and I'm still living It wont be right if were not in it together Tell me that it's over

And I'll be the first to go Don't want to be the last to know

I won't be the one to chase you But at the same time you're the heart that I call home I'm always stuck with these emotions And the more I try to feel the less I'm whole My tears are turning into time I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye

Chorus  
I cant live without you Can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly Tell me that its over Because the world is spinning and I'm still living It wont be right if were not in it together Tell me that it's over

My tears are turning into time I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye

Chorus  
I cant live without you Can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly Tell me that its over Because the world is spinning and I'm still living It wont be right if were not in it together Tell me that it's over

Tell me that it's over Over Honestly tell me Honestly tell me Don't tell me that its over Don't tell me that its over..

Sakuragi coudn't stop crying while Rukawa couldn't stop thinking what he had done to hurt his angel. Sakuragi sent a message to Rukawa and told him.

"I think that this should really be over, I can't trust you anymore. I can't get you in my life again. I can't change my descision. You've lost my trust and I can't take it. I don't want to be hurt again. But give me some time and maybe I will then forgive you and we can still be friends. I will be leaving for America tomorrow morning. Goodbye Kaede Rukawa."

Rukawa was already sleeping at that time and hadn't read the text message. Sakuragi then flew to America the following morning.

Author's note:

Too bad Rukawa did not see the text message for him (J: darn that sleepheaded guy!). Please make reviews or comments so I can be inspired to write the sequel. (Rukawa: zzzzzz)

I think this isn't even a songfic! hahaha...

This story is actually dedicated to those people who have been cheated by their boyfriends... or vice versa. I think that people use too much of their feelings that they always come upon drastic measures. But why don't you just talk it out learn your mistakes and just do the right thing after that.

(1) Blue Magic is actually a store in a mall a block away from my house

(2) April 25 is the date that I wrote this story. It has been quite long that this story has been in my computer

Love you all! Ja ne! 


	2. The Return

Author: Jounochi Rukawa

Title: The Return

Pairing: Sakuragi and Rukawa

Type: (type? oh god I had nothing to write.) Songfic

Comment: please enjoy...

"_Throughout the years, both hearts were broken from one single betrayal. Both lost their way that was supposed to lead them to one path and walk upon the road to happiness." _

It's been six years since Hanamichi Sakuragi left for the States. It's been six long waiting years for Kaede Rukawa, who was still waiting for his Hana-kun. With just a single day that waiting was ceased. That longing of Rukawa for his Hana was broken and the feeling of eternal damnation was saved since that day. The day Rukawa was waiting for has finally arrived.

Hanamichi was back…..

His beloved Do'aho was back….

His koibito came back….

The feeling of great sorrow then again rose from the deepest corner of his heart…….

His greatest sin came back…… to bring back the guilt buried deep within him….

-

Rukawa sat on his favorite spot on (1) Millenium café and just stared at the people passing by. He spotted a familiar red head and looked at the person who was about to come and wala! He was right it was his Do'aho, his one and only one.

He then saw him with another guy. He then stared at Hanamichi while he passed by and noticed Hanamichi did not stare back, he then sunk deep into his seat. Tears forming at the corners of his eyes and dropped freely.

"I now knew how you felt Hana-kun when you saw me with another guy. I now knew…. I now knew…. It hurts… It really hurts…. Gomene! Hana-kun." He then got a stick and puffed some cigar and drank wine.

Meanwhile, Hanamichi walked together with a former friend, Michael Okita, they met at Chicago and went back to Japan together. Then as they walk he noticed his Kitsune, his only Kitsune sitting alone with no one. With a quick glance he saw how his Kitsune has changed, he had grown very deep eye bags maybe from lack of sleep, and he unusually looks so ragged, he drinks and smokes? Then he and Okita continued to walk getting rid of Rukawa in his mind for awhile.

After a few days.

Rukawa sat on the same bench wherein he and his Hana-kun broke up. He still recalled that day where everything went dark as hell, where a mirror shattered into thousands of shards bruising him at all parts. He remembered…

flashbacks

"Will you stop talking to me, stop seeing me, don't call me Hana-kun?"

"You were in a cofee shop, drinking a cup of cofee. Then a guy came near you and kissed you. You talked, laughed together and you were holding hands. Then you walked together and still held hands, you then cuddled each other publicly. Which I thought for a long time.. we never did. You kissed each other again. Do you know how much it hurts? You lied to me and I even caught you cheating on me? Why had you done such thing? I never cheated on you? I never ceased to care for you, never ceased to love you? Why had you gone in a relationship with me if only you would cheat on me? So I decided it's over! No more us ever again!"

Then he received a text message: "I think that this should really be over, I can't trust you anymore. I can't get you in my life again. I can't change my decision. You've lost my trust and I can't take it. I don't want to be hurt again. But give me some time and maybe I will then forgive you and we can still be friends. I will be leaving for America tomorrow morning. Goodbye Kaede Rukawa."

Rukawa cried…..

………….. _How stupid of me…………to let my only angel fly away to the land unknown to me _…………

End of flashback

Rukawa just sat there drinking a bottle of beer, lighting a stick of cigar. Tears dropped freely from his eyes while recalling the incident. Then by instinct, he turned his head back and saw one person, that one person who would bring back his long lost life.

"Do'aho…."

Hanamichi looked at him and walked near him, sat on the opposite edge of the bench.

"Ah so you've come here."

"Yeah, the place where we had broke up our relationship."

"Aa.."

"So how's life? I mean have you found somebody to… you know to be happy with?"

"I think I've found him, how about you how's your life?"

"Good… good… bad… actually I've been waiting someone from there (while pointing at the clear blue sky) I've been waiting for him to come down for about six years at this very place…."

"Are you insane? No person could ever come down from there, if true maybe angels will but there is no such things as angels since they aren't visible."

"Angels are real I've found one six years ago but he… he… he flew away."

"What are you talking about? You're really insane."

"Maybe, but then that angel has returned yet maybe he had already forgotten about me since I committed a sin against him. He's here at this very place now and I can see him but I can't hold him. Too bad I can't touch him, feel him just like before since he had found another angel more suited for him."

"Where is he? I can't see anyone."

"You still don't get it. It's you! You are my ANGEL!"

"What are you talking about were finish before, I'm sorry Rukawa!"

"Can't you… I mean start all over again? ….even as friends?"

"Sorry but I can't! I need to go now." Sakuragi stood up avoiding that question and slowly walk away.

Rukawa puffed his cigar and gulped down the wine. He then looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Goodbye my angel, fly away freely into the sky and hopefully someday I would be able to reach up there (reaching his hands up towards the sky) and hopefully I can hug you without me passing through. Goodbye "forever" my Angel, goodbye…… Hanamichi Sakuragi."

Sakuragi heard what Rukawa was saying he was moved to tears. I'm so sorry but I still cant decipher my real feelings for you yet. Wait for awhile and maybe I'll I'll come back. Sakuragi walked away.

Days and months have passed by. Sakuragi kept on thinking about his decision whether to let His Kaede to enter his heart once again. On April 25 Hanamichi went to that place hoping to find his own true feelings. The exact day they broke up six years ago, and was also today that Sakuragi made a decision to let him in, in his heart once again. Living life without him for six years is very hard, so he was ready to again accept his Kitsune and start all over. He went at that place, at that same bench, bringing along a big white teddy bear just like before, waiting…..

Rukawa was staring at the calendar at home. He knew, he knew that today was the day he was waiting for, the day of his eternal damnation in hell, the day when he decided to stay asleep forever and dream about a paradise with him and Sakuragi, Only the two of them. Rukawa got his phone and looked at the message that was sent on April 25 six years ago. He got a bottle of sleeping pills, took the teddy bear and a picture of him and Sakuragi smiling at each other. How he wish he could go back at those times.

A few hours has passed and Sakuragi was still waiting. Where is he? Maybe at home… Right! At home. Wait for me, My Do'aho I'm coming.

After Sakuragi went away to look for his kitsune, Rukawa came to the park. He then sat on the bench, got the photo and cried, my Angel, goodbye… He opened the bottle of sleeping pills swallowed everything and lay on the bench hugging his teddy bear together with the picture. His dream of the most wonderful things is just to start……

A.N.

Haha! I've got at least six reviews, I think? Which speed up my ego to write for them! I love you guys and thank you for your reviews.

Hope you enjoy….. I've got my Periodical Test coming up so I just made this story for all of you. I wish you'd enjoy! SMILE!

There is a continuation for this so don't worry……

Ja Ne!


End file.
